Teen Titans: After the End
by MisfitQueen
Summary: Just a series of One-shots based off the last episode of the original animated series. Variety of genres, but mostly romance and friendship. For now only rated T.
1. The Darkness is Only A Piece

**Just a series of One-Shots. I will let you know if any are related and what not. I will have OC's. I am a Narrow minded shipper, meaning I only ship Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven, Robin (Richard "Dick" Grayson and Starfire (Kori Anders), KidFlash (Wally West) and Jinx, and Finally Cyborg (Victor "Vic" Stone and Bumble Bee (Karen Beechers). Any others I don't have official ships for so its fair game. Although I strongly dislike Terra and Beastboy together as a couple, I do not hate her character. I say that because I have many ideas for her and most of them do not bash her, but do the complete opposite. Also, It will be her animated persona I will be writing over, not her comic version.  
**

 **Thank you. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _"There is darkness inside all of us, though mine is more dangerous than most. Still, we have it- That part of our soul that is irreparably damaged by the very trials and tribulations of life. We are what we are because of it, or perhaps in spite of it. Some use it as a shield to hide behind, others as an excuse to do unconsiderable things. But, truly, the darkness is simply a piece of the whole, neither good nor evil unless you make it so. It took a witch, a war, and a voodoo queen to teach me that." ~ Jenna Maclaine, Bound By Sin_

 _ **The Darkness Is Simply a Piece**_

 _ **Warning: I don't remember if Jinx has a true background so I made one up for her.**_

"I'm just not meant to love." Raven mumbled as she gazed down at the small river down below Titans Tower. In the distance, she could hear faint sounds of car horns and yelling coming from the City. Kites dotted the skies, and birds danced along with their ribbons. The wind blew just enough, but not harshly.

The sun shining brightly over head seemed to only mock Raven's dark thoughts.

"Or to be loved for that matter." She scoffed.

It was Valentine's day. And the holiday brought only agony to the empath. Many came to the Tower to visit today, before they took their partners out on their dates. Couples crowded in their Common's room, their love silently screaming at Raven. Her senses to their emotions was going full throttle. So, to say this day brought unnecessary strain on her, would be an understatement.

Though... Not just because they found love and was able to express it. No... It was because Raven couldn't do that. She would never find love and would never be able to express it.

The sound of the automatic door hissed behind her.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." Raven let out her breath, not even realizing she was holding it in. She stayed still with the exception of giving her visitor a sideways glance.

It was only Jinx.

The pinkette made her way to Raven and sat beside her. Her body slouched and she let out a heavy sigh. Then after relaxing, enjoying the fresh air and the warm rays on her face, Jinx looked back over to Raven. She raised a brow when she noticed that the empath was deep in her cloak. So much so, that the only thing visible was her hand in her lap. Her face was completely shadowed.

"Well you obviously didn't come out here for the sunshine." Jinx stated. "What's wrong?"

"How did you learn to let go?" The question was narrow and straight forward, however, at the same time it was completely out there and bouncing around the wind.

"What?" Jinx asked, not expecting to honestly start a conversation.

Raven sighed and brought down her hood. Her violet eyes focused on her companion. Jinx was surprised to see just how much emotions Raven really did show, It might have not been through words or body movement, but her eyes screamed with what she was feeling.

And right now, Raven's eyes, were screaming for help.

"You were a villain because of the darkness of your powers. You embraced that, maybe even feared it from time to time. But... here you are. Now you're an Honorary Titan and have a romantic relationship with Wally. So I want to know how. How were able to let go of all that darkness?"

"You know, I think the best person you should ask is yourself." Jinx replied without missing a beat. Raven looked at her skeptically. "I'm serious. I wasn't the first one to do start doing good things despite having dark powers. You were."

It was silent for a second, Raven letting her words actually sink in.

"You're right though. I was a villain because of the basis of my magic. I figured that was all I would be good at. Good at being bad." Jinx chuckled bitterly. "And that I just embraced it, but most of all I did fear it."

Raven leaned back slightly and focused on Jinx's words.

"When I was little, my parents would keep me locked up in the house. Mostly in my room. They even had a bathroom installed so I wouldn't have much excuse to leave. I don't know if they were scared or just ashamed of me, but back then all I wanted was their approval. It was hard though. I mean, when I sneezed a gust of my magic would surface and something bad would happen. I couldn't even have a mirror, because I broke all of them..."

Jinx sighed deeply. She hated being reminded of her past, but maybe it was finally time to let it out.

"At the age of eight, my parents finally got tired of the burden that I was and sold me to these people who looked really formal and rich. There was three of them, a man and two women, and they were dressed up in all white. They took me to this place to experiment on my magic."

Raven's eyes widen slightly. Jinx's fear and sorrow was starting to swirl around her. It was almost as if Raven was the one reminiscing the awful events.

"Needless to say, after the hundredth or so experiment- I was about ten- I finally found a way to escape. It was with a girl who was in the same boat as me, she had a power which allowed her to control electricity. She was, I believe, Sixteen. Anyways, she grabbed me up and we made our way to freedom. But of course, the guards got in our way. The zapped her... "

Raven's throat was constricting with the heavy pain that she felt in her heart.

"I just remember her laying there...so still. I had no idea what else to do. I started to cry and as they started to enclose on me, my magic exploded from within me."

Jinx then looked directly at Raven, overflowing agony in her facial expressions.

"I killed them. Without even knowing how. I was so scared that I took off. I had completely forgot about the other girl. I was just so wrapped up in myself..."

"You were just a child." Raven defended. Jinx laughed dryly.

"A child that killed six men."

"You had no control."

"Look, I understand you're trying to find an excuse, but..."

"When trying to control my powers, I responsible for the deaths of at least three monks. So, I understand completely with how you feel." Raven countered.

There was a long pause before Jinx started to speak again.

"Regardless, you went on a different path than I did. You bettered yourself. I went on the easiest road that led me straight into the H.I.V.E." Jinx shook her head and looked back at Raven. "I told you all that stuff to show that you are right. Just exactly like you said. I used to the darkness of my powers to justify that I was meant to be a bad guy... even though I didn't want to be. I hid behind the darkness scared of being scorned by the light."

Jinx then smiled genuinely at her new friend.

"You, on the other hand, you embraced your darkness in a complete different way. You accepted the scorn of the light. You made yourself to be better than what people would judge you for. That's why you should be asking yourself how."

Jinx then stood up and stretched her limbs.

"I better get back down there. Wally is probably wondering why I've been gone for so long."

Raven nodded, but then another question burned her insides.

"Why Wally? I mean.. You and him and so different, complete opposites."

This time when Jinx laughed, it was airy and sweet.

"You know, I've been asking myself that since I met him." Then she looked as if she went into deep thought. "I guess it's because he made me realize that all darkness isn't bad... It's how you look at it. It's just a piece of who I am, not the whole. He puts the stars in my night sky and all that cheesy crap." She laughed again. "He never fails to make me smile, and I'll always appreciate that about him."

And with that Jinx left. The door hissed behind her. Raven stayed on the roof for a little bit longer. She reflected everything that what said, all the emotions that Jinx let her feel. She thought about the change in her emotions when the conversation drifted to Wally.

Love was what made Jinx change her ways. Not only being loved, but being able to love in return. Wally was the first to let that happen. No wonder, she fell in love with the speeding prankster.

"Hey, Rae? You up here?"

Speaking of Pranksters.

"Hey Beast Boy." Raven greeted. The smaller male trotted up to her and plopped right beside her, right where Jinx had sat only minute before hand. "What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask the same. I was worried about you. I went by your room and when I saw you weren't there, I almost freaked." Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck as a small hue of red flushed his cheeks. "Then I saw Jinx come down from the roof and figured that where you were. I know ever since Jinx joined the Titans, you two have become friends... I think. With your terms of friendship, I think you two would be friends."

"Beast Boy?" Raven's soft words stopped Beast Boy's rambling in an instant. "I appreciate everything you do. I just wanted you to know."

Beast Boy's face erupted in a large grin.

"Awe Rae! Is that your way of confessing your undying love for me." Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I knew you couldn't resist my charms. It's the ears, huh?"

Raven just shook her head, a shadow of a smile gracing her lips.

"Perhaps it is." And that was when Raven closed the gap between herself and Beast Boy's cheek. The green changeling instantly froze. Raven stood and smiled a little more clearly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Garfield."

After she had left, a love sick grin came upon his features. He jumped up from his place and raced after her.

"Wait! Rae! I didn't get a chance to confess mine!"

* * *

 **Just a little BBRae at the end. I wanted to explore more of Jinx and Raven's dynamics in their character building. I will possibly be doing more such as this, because the quote at the beginning can't help but inspire me when it comes to these two. Despite their odds, they find themselves taking control finally. (With the help of two clowns)**

 **Anyways, Please Review. And like I said. I don't know if Jinx had an official background, so everything I put in their was completely made up.**

 **If you have any questions or ideas feel free to message me**


	2. The Right Path

**_The Right Path_**

 _When we are small, we are taught to walk the right path… not that direction, but the moral of the idea. You see, no one knows which path is right, except for you. That's why adults are always giving us life lessons to give us examples. These examples help our mental compass flash red at the threat of badness. Almost like a detector to push us in the right direction._

 _Then we are taught that the right path… again not the direction but morally… is straight and narrow. No room for any turns or pit stops. You keep going straight and never look back, because with each day the path starts to get narrower. You have to keep moving or you'll get stuck. Just imagine yourself in the middle of a straight path, nor curves or turns, and as you step the path fades behind you. However, you don't mind, because the right path should be made with confidence so you have no need to back track._

 _Then it happens. Something the adults and you fear the worst… and there's nothing you can do to avoid it. No matter how hard you try to focus on the straight path… It's ultimately inevitable._

 _The fork in the road._

 _That's right. The part in the journey where you choose to either go left or right… this time I sort of mean the direction… but a moral direction. I mean I don't think the left is bad… well unless I did feel it was bad, but I could have the feeling about the right path even though it's right… morally…_

 _Any who…_

 _That moment you have to make a clean decision. You can't go back… well sometimes you can just a tad, but you'll always have to come back to the fork. Maybe you'll run into a passerby on the road and ask for help. However, they can't help so much because it's not their path… it's yours. You have to make the final choice. And that choice is crucial… The sucky part is that you don't even have the traffic signs or nothing that say "Safe to travel" or "Dead End" Or "Do not Enter". You're on your own._

 _And it sucks… sometimes you have to camp out right there just trying to make a decision. But you can't stay there. Oh no, because the road you left behind is fading and soon it's going to fade the road you're on. There's a time limit, and that makes everything worst._

 _So finally comes the point where you stand up, look down each road, and ask yourself: "Right or Left?" Then you have to weigh the pros and cons, but there aren't any because they both look right. (Morally) Upon first look they both look straight and narrow…_

 _It's the hardest decision ever…_

 _And ladies and gentlemen, that's exactly where I am now._

"Oh Beastie!" I hear a femine voice break me out of my trance. I quickly look around my surroundings, a little dizzy from the sudden wake up call.

Kitchen. That's right I'm in the kitchen… With a skillet in my hand and tofu sizzling. Blue eyes… Long blonde hair… Terra. Okay I remember, I'm in the kitchen making myself breakfast, and Terra came in and started chatting me up.

That's right folks: Terra. The one and only Terra… maybe. I still have this theory that she was cloned…but whatever.

I guess you're probably wondering: "Terra? But the last time we saw her was when she flat out rejected Beast Boy and the super hero life and wanted to go to school instead." Yeah… That day sucked.

Anyways, so what happened was, us Titans had just gotten back from Tokyo. I, myself was satisfied. I was able to get at least fifty different girls' phone numbers. I'm telling you guys, it's all in the ears. Starfire and Robin had hook up officially, much to everyone's relief.

I mean seriously, those two … ugh I'm not even going to get into that.

We instantly went home, because all of us were a little home sick, but when we stepped through our doors balloons and confetti started falling. Then there was a popper and a small horn and some music playing in the back ground. A banner was hung up saying, "Welcome Home Titans West"… which kind of irked me because we are the originals and shouldn't have the put our direction on our title like the others… ugh

It turns out that that the Titans East (See they deserve the direction since they are second) decided to throw us a Welcome home party. The entire living room was filled with Titans, official and honorary.

Starfire was elated. Cyborg was irritated but then saw the barbecue (yuck) and fell in love. Robin looked as if he was going to blow a gasket but Starfire was able to get a smile on his face with how happy she was. Me, I dug it. I always like my parties… but one other person wasn't so thrilled.

I chanced a glance to Raven. Like always, there was no emotion… maybe a hint of aggravation, but that's it. She pulled up her hood and went into the direction of our rooms. I wanted to follow her, make sure she was okay, but I knew she was most likely just tired and would throw me out.

Still, she deserved to have a good time too. Maybe more than any of us.

Okay, let me go a little deeper…

I'm protective of her… her feelings. I know in battle; Raven can handle her own. In the years, though… Raven has become very important to me. Cyborg is my best friend, but Raven … well I'm not quite sure. I try to make her smile with every chance I get. Her smile is just so pretty. But it fails. I hate that she locks herself away from people… she's like the coolest girl ever. She deserves happiness.

Maybe I'm a little protective of her well being too… I mean, when I see her get blasted, I do my best to catch her or at least be the one to make sure she's alright. Then there's that time my inner beast came out… but I don't want to go into that.

She confides in Robin though… even Cyborg, but not to me. The one time she did was when her heart was broken, but I don't take much credit because I'm the one who made her run to that asshole.

I could hear the music pumping in the background as I just watched her walk away. I decided the party wouldn't be much fun anyways, since Cyborg was stuffing his face in an eating contest, Robin and Starfire were wrapped in themselves and The only other cool guy, Kid Flash, was trying to charm his new boo Jinx. So, I grabbed some punch for two and went to find Raven.

She wouldn't admit it but she loved company.

But then I heard it…

"Hey Beast Boy." From that sickly familiar voice.

I dropped both cups, and everyone seemed to stop… well Only my team and a few others. Because there she was. Not even a month after she refused to come back.

Terra.

It's been maybe two months since she returned. She was on probation with Robin. He had her wearing a location anklet at all times and made her catalog her whereabouts. Rigorous training was placed upon her as discipline. She didn't seem to mind. I think she was glad to be back… I thought I would be glad too.

Truth is, I was edgy too. I loved this girl… okay maybe not loved but I liked her. A lot. Then she just threw me around like a toy. She betrayed us. Even though she made an ultimate sacrifice… She almost killed me, my friends… Raven… She tried to kill Raven.

But I was willing to forgive her. That's why I asked her to rejoin after finding her at the school. But, my scars are still burning and as much as I hate it… I can't trust her. No one really can.

"Beastie… You in there? Or did you finally check out?" She snorted. I chuckled myself slightly, and flipped my tofu. She was trying. I had to give her credit for it, and I couldn't deny the small flutter in my heart.

"That's his secret… he never checked in in the first place." My head snapped in the direction of the voice. The soft but huskiness was unique to one person.

Terra snorted again.

"Good one, Raven." Raven didn't respond, only continued whatever she had been doing on the couch. Most likely reading… she loved to read in the morning glow.

"Ha ha, Yeah whatever." I said with dry humor, but still smiled her way. Still no respond from her. I wonder if she was deep in a good part, or upset with me. I can't usually tell.

The funny thing is… Raven was okay with Terra being back. She said that Terra's memories tortured her daily so much that we didn't have to do anything but smile at her to make her feel guilty. In fact, Terra and Raven have been having little sessions in which they meditate together so Terra can find her inner self.

Okay so, remember the fork in the road… I'm in love with Raven… Probably have been for a while, but a talk with Starfire confirmed my feelings… however, Terra is in love with me. Raven told me yesterday. Maybe this shouldn't be so hard.

I used to like Terra a lot, and now that she likes me just as much it would be perfect. But every time I rationalize this, I think of Raven. I love her. No question. The only thing is I don't know is how she feels about me.

So here I am looking down one path: Terra is waving at me, telling me to come on. Then I look down the other: Raven is there just sitting there on a curb, with her back to me.

If I go down the one with Terra, I know that she'll be a good girlfriend. She awesome, funny, pretty, and tough. Pretty much everything I've always wanted. But She doesn't have the dark hair and violet eyes that have developed in my list of perfection for a girl. But I could be happy.

With the other road… well Raven. I would never leave her side. Never make her feel lonely again. I would love her endlessly and always make her feel wanted. But… there's no telling that would even except me as a boyfriend… or anything other a teammate.

I finish my tofu, all the while Terra is talking about a new arcade. Usually I would be stoked, but my mind is going full throttle.

All of a sudden I feel a soft hand on my cheek, pulling my face to their direction. It's slightly cold, but warm to the touch, and I feel my entire body go practically limp. My eyes are being held hostage by deep violets. Not that I mind. Raven's hand goes from my cheek to my forehead.

"You're running a fever…" She says softly. I don't hear Terra anymore. "Go to bed. I'll finish this up and give it to you." She then looks over to Terra, who is watching intently. "Go tell Robin that Beast Boy is sick and will not be participating in any training today. If he tries to argue, tell him to speak with me." Terra nodded and walked away.

I watch as Raven goes around me and turns off the stove. Her hand silently hovers over a teapot that I had placed on. When she looks at me, I just smile. I swear she smiles back, but it could just be imagination.

"Go. Get some rest." She says sternly. "I've watched you make this before; I know how you like it."

"So you've been watching me, huh?" I say trying to flirt.

"Not as much as you've been watching me." I freeze and this time I know she's smiling, but only slightly. She snaps her fingers and a small portal appears behind me. I'm then whisked away to my bedroom and flopped down on my bed.

My bed is comfy, and soon I start to fall asleep, but not before Raven appears with my food and a glass of water. I watch as she places it down and leaves.

Okay, I lied… You see, I've already passed the fork in the road. I chose Raven's path a long time ago, I just wasn't aware of it. I feel bad because it was almost Terra's, but I can't go back. Not that I want too. Because you always have to choose the road with confidence.

I love Raven, and I'll continue down this path until she finally stands and faces me with an out stretched hand, and believe me; I'll never let it go.

* * *

 ** _Sorry that it jumps around, but it is Beast Boy's Point of View and I've always imagined him with ADHD. Thank you for the reviews. Until next time._**


End file.
